Karaoke Revelations
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The MCS and SVU squads are holding a karaoke contest to benefit the kids. Who will win? You decide!
1. Mike And Carolyn

Okay, my peeps. I got the idea for this late last night, and I decided to run with it. So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This chapter is dedicated to confused, for encouraging this story and helping me pick the songs. Thanks!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But a girl can dream...

Everyone was behind the curtains of the stage, and they were all very aware of the voices on the other side of the curtains. The detectives of both squads were all equally nervous, but the women weren't showing it. Finally a man with a headset and clipboard walked behind the stage and silenced them with his arms.

"Okay, everybody, we're starting. Detectives Logan and Barek are up first. Just go right past the curtains and wait for Cragen and Deakins to introduce you," he instructed, and Mike took Carolyn's arm and led her onto the stage, where Deakins handed her a microphone and Cragen handed him one.

The crowd grew silent as Cragen lifted the microphone to his mouth and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming to the first annual Karaoke For The Kids benefit." A loud eruption of applause sounded, and he waited patiently until the noise died down before continuing his introduction.

"Now, the rules of this competition are very simple. At the end of the show, you will all be given ballots. Please fill them out and return them to the designated area. And later on tonight, we will have two songs performed while the votes are being counted. After the votes are tallied and the songs are finished, we will announce the winner. Now, we have some amazing talent here for you all tonight, so sit back and enjoy the show!" With that, he stepped back and let Deakins take over.

"First up, I am very proud to introduce two of my finest detectives, Detectives Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek, who will be performing the song I'm Your Angel," he announced proudly, and the audience went wild again. The two captains grinned at the detectives before walking off stage, and Carolyn turned to face Mike as the music began.

_No mountain's too high for you to climb _

_All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah _

_No river's too wide for you to make it across _

_All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

She lowered her microphone from her mouth, and he raised his to sing.

_And then you will see, the morning will come _

_And everyday will be bright as the sun _

_All of your fears cast them on me _

_I just want you to see_

Both of them grinned as they raised their microphones, their voices blending in perfect harmony.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_ I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference who you are _

_I am your angel _

_I'm your angel_

As Carolyn lowered her microphone again, Mike stared into her eyes and stepped closer to her, smiling sweetly. Her eyes began to blur with tears as he sang, the melody seeming to come from deep within his soul.

_I saw your teardrops, and I heard you cry _

_All you need is time, seek me and you shall find _

_You have everything and you're still lonely _

_It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

Blinking at the tears, Carolyn lifted her microphone again. As she sang, the music seemed to flow through her in a way that only seemed to happen when he was around.

_And then you will see, the morning will come _

_And all of your days will be bright as the sun _

_So all of your fears, just cast them on me _

_How can I make you see?_

The audience watched, mesmerized, as the duo raised their microphones and sang, their voices a perfect mix of the two completely different personalities.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_ I'll hear your voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference who you are _

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel _

_And when it's time to face the storm _

_I'll be right by your side _

_Grace will keep up safe and warm _

_And I know we will survive _

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near _

_Don't you dare give up the fight _

_Just put your trust beyond the sky_

Mike took a step closer to Carolyn, and she did the same until they were inches apart. Everything else in the world just disappeared as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear your voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference who you are _

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

_ I'll be your cloud up in the sky _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear your voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference who you are _

_I am your angel_

_ I'm your angel_

The song finally came to an end, and as the music died, the audience started to clap until the room was filled with deafening applause. Mike and Carolyn grinned at each other, then at the audience, before pulling apart and taking a bow.

After they took their bows, Deakins and Cragen reappeared on the stage, and the two handed over their microphones, took one final bow, then walked arm in arm offstage.

"That was Detective Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek. Aren't they great, people? Give it up for them one more time!" Deakins shouted, and the crowd went wild again.

When the crowd went quiet, Cragen said, "Next up, we will have Detective Elliot Stabler singing Nobody Knows It But Me."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, my lovely readers, here's how this is gonna work: At the second to last chapter (I'll let you know) I'm going to ask all of you to pick your favorite songs. The winner (or winners) will be announced in the final chapter. Sound good? Okay, now go review!!


	2. Elliot

Okay, by much request, here is chapter two! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, cause I love hearing from ya'll!

This chapter is for my CI reviewers: **Confused, Secret Phoenix 679, rainy angellz, Animaltalker, Spaceape, LostLove05,** and my SVU reviewers: **onetreefan, HKitty9013, SVUgurl4life, AnaDry, WuHaoNi, LivNel4ever, and SVU is my life!** Ya'll rock!

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the Law And Order Shows, or the Babyface song Nobody Knows It But Me. Dang it.

Elliot took a deep breath before walking onto the stage, smiling shakily as he accepted the microphone from Deakins.

"Next, I'm very proud to introduce one of my own lead detectives, and a very good friend. Ladies and gentlemen, here's Detective Elliot Stabler singing Nobody Knows It But Me."

The lights went down, and a spotlight was shone on him as he lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Yeah. Wish I told her how I felt. Maybe she'd be here right now. But instead…"

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away _

_These four walls close in more every day _

_And I'm dying inside _

_And nobody knows it but me _

_Like a clown I put on a show _

_The pain is real even if nobody knows _

_And I'm crying inside _

_And nobody knows it but me_

He took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Right now, he was singing his heart out, and the one who needed to hear it the most wasn't even there.

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say?  
_

_How could I let my angel get away?  
_

_Now my world is just a-tumblin' down _

_I can say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around _

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad _

_And I just keep thinking about the love that we had _

_And I'm missing you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

Olivia slipped in through the door, smiling when she realized that she hadn't missed his performance. As quietly and carefully as she could, she made her way to the front of the audience and found a seat.

_I carry smile when I'm broken in two _

_And I'm nobody without someone like you_

_ I'm trembling inside _

_And nobody knows it but me _

_I lie awake, it's a quarter past three _

_I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me _

_Yeah, my heart is calling you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I'm sorry, Liv,_ he thought as he continued to sing. _I never meant those things. I'm such an idiot. I love you._ He looked around the room again, and his heart nearly stopped as his eyes fell on the table right in front of the stage, causing him to nearly drop his microphone.

_Liv?_ he thought, his cerulean eyes locking with her chocolate brown ones. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded confidently, and he sang with even more passion than when he had started.

_How blue can I get? _

_You could ask my heart _

_But like a jigsaw puzzle_

_ It's been torn all apart _

_Billion words couldn't say _

_Just how I feel _

_A million years from now you know _

_I'll be loving you still _

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
_

_And I just keep thinking about the love that we had _

_And I'm missing you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

As she watched her partner sing, it felt like he was singing only to her. It was almost as if the rest of the world had melted away, and they were the only two people left on earth. As if the fight that they had fought had never happened, and they were in as much love as the day he had asked her for a first date.

_I'm sorry,_ El, she mouthed, her heart racing when he nodded and smiled at her, that famous grin that he could make her do anything with. He gave her a wink and continued to sing, and she leaned her elbows on his knees and watched him with loving eyes.

_Tomorrow morning, I'll hit a dusty road _

_Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go _

_And I'm gonna load my heart _

_And hope you come back to me_

Suddenly he motioned for her to come up, and she shook her head furiously.

"No, El!" she muttered, but a spotlight was shone on her, and the crowd began to clap, so she stood up and made her way onto the stage. Deakins strolled out onto the stage with a chair and placed it in front of Elliot, then walked back behind the curtains.

Elliot gave her puppy dog eyes, and she sighed and sat in the chair, smiling as he knelt in front of her and began to serenade her.

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad _

_And I just keep thinking about the love that we had _

_And I'm missing you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad _

_And I just keep thinking about the love that we had _

_And I'm missing you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad _

_And I just keep thinking about the love that we had _

_And I'm missing you _

_And nobody knows it but me_

As the last few notes of the song faded out, Elliot laid the microphone on the floor and took Olivia into his arms.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered into her ear, and he felt her grin.

"Love you, too, Stabler."

The crowd cheered and clapped as they stood up and shared a brief kiss before walking hand in hand off of the stage. Cragen and Deakins watched them go, and they nodded knowingly at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Elliot Stabler!" Cragen said, and the crowd continued to cheer for another minute before coming to a stop.

"Next up on tonight's amazing list of talent, Bobby Goren will be singing One In A Million You, so stick around!" Deakins announced.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, peeps. What do ya'll think? Next up, Bobby Goren, so don't go anywhere!


	3. Bobby

Wow, this story is getting more popular than I thought it would be... Thanks everyone!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to confused, for all of her help with everything, and to TriStateCopFan for the song.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Whatever...

As Elliot and Olivia walked off the stage, Alex grinned up at her tall partner, her heart fluttering with every second that passed as she looked into his eyes. Finally he cleared his throat and smiled affectionately at her, gently touching her shoulder. Electricity coursed through her body as his fingertips grazed her skin, but she ignored it and grinned at him again.

"Knock 'em dead, partner!" she whispered, giving him a gentle push in the direction of the stage. He shot her a heart melting grin back at her before he proudly strode across the stage.

"Okay everybody, here he is! The top criminal profiler, and golden boy of the Major Case Squad. Singing One In A Million You, here is Detective Bobby Goren!" Deakins said, then handed the microphone to Bobby.

As the intro began, Bobby lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke lowly into it. He had rehearsed the words for the better part of the night, and he spoke them with confidence and pride.

"Tonight, I'm not just here to benefit the kids. I'm singing this song for someone very special. Someone who is very close to my heart," he purred, and the crowd listened in awe as he began to sing.

_Love had played its games on me so long _

_I started to believe I'd never find anyone _

_Doubt had tried to convince me to give in _

_Said, "You can't win" _

_But one day the sun came a shinin' through _

_The rain had stopped and the skies were blue _

_And oh, what a revelation to see _

_Someone was saying "I love you" to me_

As she listened to his hypnotic voice, Alex leaned against the wall, her gaze fixed on her partner. Somehow, she knew exactly who he was referring to, and it sent thrilling shivers up and down her spine. Moving as quickly as she could, she changed into her dress for her song: a floor length, midnight evening gown that clung to her curves, showing off her ivory skin.

Standing in front of a mirror, she examined herself admiringly, straightening a few wrinkles out of the silky dress.

_Well, you're not the only one with a few surprises up your sleeve, Bobby_, she thought as she continued to admire herself while listening to her partner's song. _Far from it._

_A one in a million chance of a lifetime _

_And life showed compassion _

_And sent to me a stroke of love called "You" _

_A one in a million you_

Bobby looked out into the sea of people who seemed to cling to his every note, and he thought of the one person behind stage that made him get up there to sing in the first place. The woman who made his life worthwhile, and gave him reason to wake up every morning.

She had been there for him through everything, from his near resignment to his mother's recent death, and not once did she complain. Yes, this petite woman who barely reached his shoulder in heels had somehow found her way into his well protected heart. The same heart he thought was so broken, that it was incapable of love. Now all of that had changed.

She was his heart and soul, and every breath that he took. He just had to make her see that.

_Tonight's the night,_ he thought with a confident grin. _Tonight's the night I tell her, and hope to God that she feels the same._

_I was a lonely man with empty arms to fill _

_Then I found a piece of happiness to call my own _

_And life is worth livin' again _

_For to love you to me is to live_

"You ready?" Carolyn asked Alex anxiously, her voice filled with excitement. Olivia and Alex Cabot joined them, and Alex looked at the other women's matching lavender dresses. The women grinned at Alex, who quickly wiped at a tear forming in her eye.

"Thank you girls so much," Alex said quietly, and the women smushed in for a quick group hug, swaying for a moment before pulling away.

As they pulled away, Carolyn fluffed Alex's hair a little, then said proudly, "Let's go get your man." She nodded a little shakily, and Olivia and Alex smiled at each other as Carolyn continued to fuss over Alex's already beautiful dress and hair.

Munch, Elliot and Fin sauntered over, and their jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the four women.

Alex Cabot grinned and stepped forward, cupping Munch's jaw and pushing it shut. Once she pulled her hand away, he dipped his head down and took her into his arms, kissing her firmly. Elliot did the same with Olivia, happy to have his best friend back in his arms.

"It's show time, guys," Cragen hissed, smirking as his detectives and A.D.A jumped apart. Giving the guys secretive grins, the girls hurried to take their hiding place to wait, ready to help Alex win the man of her dreams, while Munch and Fin followed Cragen to wait for their turn.

_A one in a million chance of a lifetime _

_And life showed compassion _

_And sent to me a stroke of love called "You" _

_A one in a million you _

_A one in a million chance of a lifetime _

_And life showed compassion _

_And sent to me a stroke of love called "You" _

_One in a million you _

_A one in a million you_

Once the music faded away, Bobby gave the audience a big grin, which made the women swoon even more over him. After he took a bow, he walked back behind the curtains as Deakins, Cragen, Munch and Fin all walked onto the stage.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is going to be two acts. Now, let me remind ya'll of the rules again. Once we get to the next to last chapter (I'll let ya'll know) it'll be up to ya'll to decide the winning act (or acts) Whoever gets the most votes will win! Kind of fanfic Idol! YAY! Now, review, and lemme know how I'm doing! Cookies to whoever guess the next song. And confused, shush! LOL.


	4. Three Detectives And An ADA

(evil laughter pierces silence) Mwahahaha!! I'm baaaaaaaack!! Yes!! I'm so sorry about the halt on all of my stories, but I was on a forced hiatus, and well, you can see what happened. So, I'm not going to make ya'll wait any longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Dang it.

After Bobby finished his song, Munch and Fin took the stage and sang their version of Who Can It Be Now? Once the audience had finished clapping politely, Deakins and Cragen came onto the stage again, with grins on both of their faces.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, that was Detectives John Munch and Fin Tutuola singing Who Can It Be Now? Now we've got a very special act for you good folks," Cragen said, then he turned and nodded at Deakins.

"Here to sing I Won't Say I'm In Love, I'm pleased to present Detectives Alex Eames, Olivia Benson, Carolyn Barek, and A.D.A Alex Cabot," Deakins grinned, and the four women walked onto the stage. Deakins grabbed a microphone and stand, placing it in front of the three women, while Cragen handed Alex a wireless microphone. As the two detectives and A.D.A prepared themselves, Alex held the microphone to her mouth and looked into the crowd as she spoke.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, before we begin, I'd like my partner, Bobby Goren, to come out here and join the audience," she announced, then turned around to wait for him. He appeared shyly from behind the curtain, and she watched with a smirk as he took a seat directly in front of her, crossing his legs and looking expectantly at her.

Suddenly all the lights went down, and all four of the women bowed their heads, then a spotlight appeared on Alex as she kept her head bowed, her hair hiding her face. The music began, she started to sing softly, and the captivated audience watched as she lifted her head slowly, brushing her hair away from her expressive hazel eyes.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment _

_I guess I've already won that _

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

She dropped the microphone to her side, and the three other women suddenly lifted their heads and sang into their microphone.

_Who'd ya think you're kidding? _

_He's the earth and heaven to ya _

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through ya _

_Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling _

_Who you're thinking of_

Alex lifted her microphone again and shook her head as she sang, walking around the stage.

_Oh, no chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no, no_

The other three women dipped their heads back, laid their hands over their eyes, then shook their pointer fingers at Alex.

_You swoon, you sigh _

_Why deny it? Uh oh_

Alex shook her head again as she walked to the edge of the stage, where Bobby was watching her with growing interest.

_It's too cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Olivia, Carolyn and Alex shook their heads, then bowed them again while they scatted.

_Shoo doop, shoo doop _

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Standing at the edge of the stage directly in front of her partner, Alex carefully perched herself on the edge of the stage. With a deep breath, she stared into her partner's large chocolate eyes, and she nearly forgot the words to the song.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out," whoa_

Suddenly she stood up and walked back across the stage to stand in front of the other women who were singing. Olivia, Carolyn and Alex looked Alex up and down, then lifted their hands to point at Alex, then to the sky. Alex just listened to them, shaking her head and placing her free hand on her hip.

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling _

_Baby, we're not buying _

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up _

_When you gonna own up _

_That you got, got _

_Got it bad?_

Alex continued to shake her head in denial, and the other three woman shook their heads in frustration.

_Whoa, no chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no no_

Suddenly Alex and Olivia took one step back, and Carolyn grabbed the microphone and pointed at Alex.

_Give up or give in _

_Check the grin, you're in love_

Olivia, Carolyn and Alex returned to their original positions, while Alex walked halfway across the stage, back to her original position. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bobby staring at her with his mouth halfway open, and she smirked and continued to sing.

_This scene won't play _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Bobby stared up at his partner, who was now wearing a smirk on her beautiful lips, and he laughed inwardly. Only his Alex would find a way to express her feelings like that.

_You're doin' flips _

_Read our lips, you're in love_

The four women continued to argue back and forth, and the audience watched, enjoying every second of the pretend fight.  
You're way off base I won't say it

_Shoo doop, shoo doop _

_She won't say it_

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it_

Alex walked back to the end of the stage and laid down on the ground, covering her eyes with her arm. Bobby watched, entranced, and from behind the curtains, the remaining members of the individual squads watched with suppressed laughter.

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's okay you're in love_

_Oh, at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The other three women nodded, and smiles appeared on their faces, as though they knew that they had won their argument.

_Sha la la _

_La la, ah_

As the lights died, Carolyn, Olivia and Alex walked off of the stage and disappeared behind the curtains, and the audience, including Bobby, rose to their feet and clapped and cheered wildly. The lights came back on, and Alex rose to her feet and picked up the microphone.

"So, Bobby, are you going to give me a reason to say it out loud?" she asked, and the audience watched as Bobby climbed up the steps, onto the stage and took Alex into his arms, dipping her lowly as he placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Woo! Get him, Alex!" Carolyn shouted, startling them apart. Alex and Bobby laughed as Mike clapped his hand over his partner's mouth and dragged her back behind the curtains again. Deakins and Cragen appeared from opposite sides of the stage, stopping in the middle of the stage beside Alex and Bobby.

"Wasn't that amazing, everyone? Let's give them another hand!" Cragen stated, and the crowd clapped again. Once they finished, and Bobby and Alex had disappeared off of the stage, Cragen turned to the crowd again. "Okay, everyone, we're going to take a fifteen minute intermission while our next performers get ready. So just relax, have a bite to eat, and we'll be back in fifteen." He placed the microphone on the stand, then he and Deakins disappeared behind the curtain again.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, we've only got about three more chapters left, so be thinking about who YOU want to win! Don't forget to review!!


	5. Alex Cabot

Oh my, am I losing ya'll, my ducklings? Don't worry, I've saved the best acts for last!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

This chapter is for everyone who's reviewed so far, both CI and SVU readers. Thanks, ya'll!

Once Deakins and Cragen reappeared behind the curtains, Alex Cabot gave Munch a quick kiss, then disappeared into the bathroom to change into her outfit.

"So, who all do we have left?" Cragen asked as everyone gathered around him.

"Alex is singing her song next," Munch volunteered, a proud smile on his lips.

"Great. And we still have the two group songs at the end. Is there anyone else going to sing a song?"

Olivia glanced at Elliot, who nodded at her, and she said, "Yeah, Cap. Elliot and I want to do a song."

Cragen nodded at his best detectives. "Okay, Elliot and Liv are doing a song. Anyone else?"

Bobby and Alex rose to their feet, and Bobby said, "We would like to do a song, too." Deakins, Mike and Carolyn smiled proudly at them.

Finally Alex emerged from the bathroom, and Munch's jaw dropped again. Her shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was wearing a form fitting white shirt with holy blue jeans and an old pair of sneakers. "Is it time yet?" she asked, brushing her bangs away from her sky blue eyes.

"Five more minutes," Cragen answered, and Munch stepped in front of Alex, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I still don't know why you won't tell me what you're singing," he whined, and she laughed and shook her head. "You're not planning to break up with me with this song, are you?"

"No, John," she sighed, rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't be so paranoid."

"He can't help it, Counselor," Elliot piped up from the other side of the room. "He was born paranoid."

Everyone, including Alex laughed, and Munch said, "Hey, just because I'm paranoid, doesn't mean people aren't following me!"

"Sure, Munch," Olivia retorted dryly, wrapping her arms around her partner's waist. "You're perfectly sane, and everyone else around you is crazy."

"Exactly."

"Okay, Alex, it's time for you to get out there," Cragen announced, and Alex nodded and kissed Munch, then followed Cragen and Deakins back out onto the stage.

"Okay, everybody, did you guys have a good break?" Deakins asked, and the crowd murmured their agreement. "Good. We're getting close to the end of the show, but there's still plenty of time to donate to the children." He handed the mike to Cragen.

"Now, we have Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot up here singing That's What I Like About You. So, give a big hand to her, everybody!" The audience clapped as Deakins and Cragen walked off of the stage, and Alex took the mike as the song began.

_I like a man who's crazy about me _

_I like a man who can live without me, too _

_That's what I like about you_

_I like a man who will lay down beside me _

_I like a man who will stand up to me, too _

_That's what I like about you_

Munch was intently listening to his girlfriend from behind the curtains, and he smiled as he heard the attitude rise in her angelic voice.

_I never knew she could sing like that,_ he thought with a grin. _Guess there's a few things I still have to learn about her._ But he didn't mind. He loved learning new things about her every day.

_Don't want a man to be my twin _

_Under my thumb, under my skin _

_Don't want a man like a shadow on the ground _

_With nothing else to do but follow me around_

Alex placed her free hand on her hip and began walking around the stage. The audience watched intently as she sashayed around the edge of the stage. Munch, you better be taking notes, she thought as her voice exploded over the loudspeakers.

Finally Munch couldn't take it anymore, and he carefully snuck off of the backstage and into the audience, quickly finding a seat among the crowd. Once he was sitting, he looked up at his girlfriend, and a proud grin found it's way onto his face again.

_I like a man who will cry on my shoulder _

_Who don't mind if I cry sometimes, too _

_That's what I like about you_

Alex noticed that Munch had joined the audience, and she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining brightly in the bright spotlight. He smiled back at her, and she felt her heart do a small flip in her chest. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it. She was Alex Cabot, a woman who never needed a man in her life before. And he was John Munch, the cynical, seasoned detective who was still bitter about his failed marriages and had a bleak outlook on life. Now they were Alex and John, two people who at the end of the day, went to the same home and shared the same bed together.

He understood her on levels that no one else had ever reached, and she enjoyed being treated like a real woman, and not just some A.D.A. for sex crimes. And she was always being told that since they had started dating, John Munch had changed, something many people thought him incapable of.

_I like a man who can make it happen _

_Who can get me laughing _

_When my whole world breaks in two _

_That's what I like about you_

As she continued to look down into his eyes, she felt a familiar surge of pride in knowing that no matter what, they would be leaving together. He loved her, and she loved him. That fact warmed her heart and soul, and she couldn't wait to go home with him.

_You can be soft, honey, you can be strong Maybe that's the reason we get along Everything you do, you do just right You're tender in love, tough in a fight_

_I like a man who will lay down beside me _

_Stand up to me, cry on my shoulder _

_Crazy about me, can live without me, too _

_That's what I like about _

_Can't live my life without _

_That's what I like about you_

The song faded out just as quickly as it began, and the audience clapped and cheered as she bowed and handed the microphone to Cragen, who appeared on the stage. As she disappeared behind the stage, Cragen clapped, then lifted the microphone to his lips and said, "Isn't she talented, ladies and gentlemen? Let's give Alex Cabot another round of applause!"

The audience obliged enthusiastically. Once the applause died down, Cragen said, "Okay, I have an announcement. We have two more acts that you can vote on still to come, then we will have two group acts performed while you vote for your favorite singer or duo. As I said before, the winner will be announced at the end of the night." Deakins appeared with his own microphone, and Cragen nodded and lowered his.

"I'm pleased to announce that the next act will be my two best detectives, and two of the finest people I've worked with. So stick around, and we'll see you again soon." The audience watched as the captains walked behind the curtains, and the next duo walked onto the stage from opposite sides of the stage.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, who knows who's next? Hee hee.. Oh yeah, and the song Alex sang is the Trisha Yearwood song, That's What I Like About You, just so ya'll know. Now, review, my duckies! Review!


	6. Bobby And Alex

Ha ha, this little project is quickly coming to an end... How sad... We just have two more chapters after this, possibly three if I break the last one in half. So be thinking about who you want to win! Remember, your votes determine the winner!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the SVU or CI gang, or the song, I Don't Know Much (But I Know I Love You) Dang it.

This chapter is for all the SVU and CI fans of this story. Thanks, ya'll!

As they crossed the stage and stopped in the middle to stand beside each other, Alex looked up at Bobby and smiled. "You ready for this?" she whispered, her voice tinged with excitement. He smiled and nodded at her, and they both grabbed their microphones and turned to face each other as the song began.

Bobby's part came first, so Alex held her microphone at her side and listened as his velvet soft voice wrapped around her, soothing her in ways she never thought possible before him.

_Look at this face _

_I know the years are showing _

_Look at this life _

_I still don't know where it's going_

_I don't know much, but I know I love you _

_And that may be all I need to know_

He lowered his microphone and watched as Alex raised hers, her soft hazel eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. As she began, he never had felt a stronger urge to wrap his arms around her, hold her and never let her go.

_Look at these eyes _

_They never see what matters _

_Look at these dreams _

_So beat and so battered_

_I don't know much, but I know I love you _

_And that may be all I need to know_

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, he realized the truth behind them, and a lump rose in his throat. He had gone through his life in a fog, until the day he had met her. Then it was like a curtain had been lifted, and for once in his life, he felt complete, happy.

_So many questions still left unanswered _

_So much I've never broken through_

_I'm never letting you get away from me again,_ Alex thought as she looked up into her partner's dark brown eyes and sang her verse. _Not now, not ever. Not when I've worked so hard to get you._ He smiled at her, a soft and shy one that perfectly fitted his quiet and soft personality, and she nearly melted into a puddle right there.

_And when I feel you near me _

_Sometimes I see so clearly _

_The only truth I'll ever know _

_Is me and you_

As she sang the last two lines, he knew that that was true for the both of them. The only truth he had ever known in his whole miserable existence was her, his Eames. And it went both ways. He was blessed to even know her, and he knew it. She had hundreds of chances to leave in the seven years that they were partners, but she had chosen to stick around. And that fact always had him scratching his head and wondering what he was doing to make her want to stay with him.

_Look at this man _

_So blessed with inspiration _

_Look at this soul _

_Still searching for salvation_

_I don't know much, but I know I love you _

_And that may be all I need to know_

Finally her favorite part was there, and they both raised their microphones to their mouths and sang together, his bass voice and her soprano one mixing together in perfect harmony.

The audience, including the people behind the curtains, were mesmerized by the duo. Anyone in the room who could see or hear could tell that the partners who were singing on the stage were very much in love with each other. They didn't even need to hear the song. They could see it in the way that the taller detective gazed down at his diminutive partner, or the way the petite blond looked admiringly at her larger than life partner.

_I don't know much, but I know I love you _

_And that may be all I need to know_

_I don't know much, but I know I love you _

_And that may be all there is to know_

The song slowly came to an end, and Bobby and Alex lowered their microphones and turned to the audience, and they both took a bow.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Alex whispered, and Bobby smiled tenderly at her. Cragen appeared on the stage, and the partners released their microphones and disappeared behind the red velvet curtains.

"The night is coming to an end, folks," Cragen announced sadly. "We have one more duet for you, then the voting will begin. Remember, these good people are all deserving of your votes, but only one person or duo can be named the winner." The audience murmured their agreement. "So, last but not least, we have Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson of Manhattan Special Victim's Unit, singing I Finally Found Someone."

TBC...

A/N: See, we're almost done. Now, review my bunnies! Review!


	7. Elliot And Olivia

Haha, okay my bunnies. The end of this little story is near, and you know what that means! Yup, oranges and milk for everyone! LOL. The song I chose for El and Liv is I Finally Found Someone, by Sammy Kershaw and Lorrie Morgan. 

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... I wonder if Dick Wolf would accept one of my stories as a script if I offered him a lifetime supply of oranges and milk. Hmm.

This chapter is for Essy, Kelly and Rach, as usual, for all their ideas and ranting with me. Thanks, duckies!

The crowd applauded, and everyone behind the curtains moved to the edge so they could see the partners appear from opposite sides of the stage. Cragen smiled at his best detectives before walking off the stage to join the rest of the SVU and MCS detectives and A.D.A.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged grins as they grabbed their microphones, and Elliot whispered, "I still can't believe I let you talk me into singing this one."

She shook her head and shot back, "It was better than doing Hips Don't Lie." His trademark grin appeared on his face, and she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh brother."

The first few notes of the piano solo floated in, and Elliot raised his microphone to his lips, a warm smile appearing on his face as he began the song.

_I finally found someone _

_That knocks me off my feet _

_I finally found the one _

_That makes me feel complete_

Elliot lowered his arm, and Olivia raised her microphone to her mouth. As the words fell from her lips, she couldn't help but think of the first time they met, or the first time they had had coffee together.

_It started over coffee _

_We started out as friends _

_It's funny how from simple things _

_The best things begin_

It was true. It was better with Olivia, because he felt like he could actually talk to her, instead of just screaming and yelling. He knew that he could be honest with her, and that meant more to him than anything, as it did her.

_This time it's different _

_It's all because of you _

_It's better than it's ever been _

_Cause we can talk it through_

She smiled at him, her heart nearly bursting with love for the man in front of her. Here was the man that she was meant for, and was meant for her, standing close enough to touch. And she was lucky enough to know it. No matter how many fights they had, or how many nights they spent on the jagged side, they would always find a way to wake up in each other's arms.

_My favorite line _

_Was "Can I call you sometime?"_

_That's all you had to say _

_To take my breath away_

They both raised their microphones and smiled at each other, their voices spilling together in a beautiful harmony that perfectly reflected their partnership, and relationship.

Behind the curtains, there wasn't a dry eye to be found as the men and women listened to Elliot and Olivia singing.

_This is it, oh I've finally found someone _

_Someone to share my life _

_I finally found the one _

_To be with every night _

_Cause whatever I do _

_It's just got to be you _

_My life has just begun _

_I've finally found someone_

Once they finished the chorus, Elliot and Olivia turned to face each other, and brilliant cerulean eyes met dark chocolate ones. He raised one hand slowly, palm out, and she reached her hand out and did the same, until their palms were touching together.

As he sang a question, she sang her answer back to him.

_Did I keep you waiting? (I didn't mind)_

_I apologize (Baby, that's fine)_

_I would wait forever just to know you were mine Girl, I love your hair (are you sure it fits fine?)_

_I love what you wear (isn't it too tight?)_

_You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life_

Behind the stage, Mike had wrapped his arms around Carolyn, Bobby was holding Alex, and Munch was sitting in a chair with Alex sitting on his lap. As they listened to the music, each of them reflected on their own relationship with their significant other, and what an impact that this night had had on their relationships.

Looking at his colleagues, Cragen couldn't help but think, Looks like those two might have this contest in the bag. Not that it surprised him or anything. He respected Munch and Fin and loved them like sons, but there was just something about the way Elliot and Olivia were just… them.

It was the way they could talk to each other without saying a word, in the way they would have a fight so bad they would be toe to toe, and then they were fine again. It was in the way they were always together, and how he couldn't say one name without saying the other in the same breath. It was in the way she could get away with calling him El when no one else could, and in the look in their eyes when they were with or talking about the other.

It was in the way they were the best pair of partners he had ever had the privilege of seeing and working with. And that was the truth.

Back onstage, Elliot and Olivia had moved close enough so that there was barely any space between them, but the only contact they had were their hands that were still touching at the palms.

Elliot finally moved closer and rested his forehead against Olivia's, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them and the music that was drawing them closer and closer together.

_This is it, oh I've finally found someone _

_Someone to share my life _

_I finally found the one _

_To be with every night _

_Cause whatever I do _

_It's just got to be you _

_My life has just begun _

_I've finally found someone_

The music became softer, and Olivia smiled tenderly at Elliot, her fingers lacing through his and squeezing them affectionately.

_And whatever I do_

_It's always been you, Liv,_ he thought, and she could see it in his eyes.

_It's just got to be you_

Their voices blended again as they sang the last two lines of the song with such passion and truth that they both had tears in their eyes, and so did the audience.

_My life has just begun _

_I've finally found someone_

They lowered the microphones and shared a gentle kiss, then pulled away and bowed for the audience. The audience rose to their feet and began clapping and cheering wildly, and the two partners exchanged grins.

Cragen appeared on stage, quickly followed by Deakins, Mike, Munch, Fin and Bobby. Olivia gave a little wave to the audience, quickly hugged Elliot, then hugged Munch, Fin and Cragen before sashaying off the stage and behind the red velvet curtains.

"Olivia Benson, everybody!" Cragen shouted, and the audience went wild again.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Cragen announced once the cheers and applause had died down, and the audience had returned to their seats. "You know what time it is. Now that you've heard all of the acts, it's time for you to vote. So grab a ballot and vote for your favorite act! The voting will end after the second group performs, so be sure to get your ballot in so it will be counted."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, are ya'll ready? The voting for your favorite act begins... Now! Go review, my duckies! Go, go! Your favorite acts are counting on your votes!


End file.
